


ludus (daydreamin’)

by imaslutforsasukee



Series: the eight types of love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Akaashi Keiji in Love, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Boys In Love, Character Study, Daydreaming, Falling In Love, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Love at First Sight, Ludus - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, bc bokuaka is her favorite hq ship, for my bestie, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: koutarou has always been in love with keiji: the way he walks, the way he talks - only him.definition of ludus: “ludus is the childish love, schoolyard, crushes, love letters, valentine’s cards from the dollar store. this is the love you feel in the beginning of every evolving relationship; you’re smiling and thinking about them all day. talking to them for hours, loving the idea of just looking at them.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: the eight types of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	ludus (daydreamin’)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagekae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagekae/gifts).



> gnjrrfnvfjdedikfjndf i love them sm☺️

when keiji entered the gymnasium in koutarou’s second year of high school, just the sight of him was enough to leave kou thunderstruck. he’d never seen such a uniquely striking man! he enchanted koutarou to no end, hypnotizing him into a deep thought. he’d never met anyone with so much dimension!

week after week and practice after practice, koutarou learned so much more about akaashi keiji. as they walked side by side, koutarou found it hard to concentrate with so many overstimulating events! he found himself in love with the way keiji walked, softly yet with a certain confidence that koutarou could only wish to achieve. the way he talked was very alluring and only left koutarou perplexed. 

at some point, koutarou sincerely believed that if a perfect human were to exist, it would be keiji. everything about keiji bewitched him. 

from day one, koutarou loved keiji’s laugh, despite keiji hating it. his hair is so silky and never fails to tempt koutarou to run his calloused fingers through the black strands. koutarou loves running next to keiji, and he never fails to remind kou to breathe through his nose rather than his mouth. “it’ll leave your throat less dry,” he explained once. 

the way that keiji makes koutarou is indescribable. keiji’s basically an expert in literature, but koutarou doubts that he could ever supply a word to define his undying love for the setter. 

koutarou could not wait for the day that he’d be able to hold keiji in his arms, keiji not protesting at all. (he never does.) and while they hug all the time, it’d be different. it’d be a romantic hug, one that defined their relationship as a whole. 

to put it simply, koutarou knows that he was made for keiji. 

during his classes, koutarou would daydream with his chin in the palm of his hands. he’d think of keiji and only keiji. he’d create fake scenarios that he wished would happen, only to then open his eyes and watch the scene deteriorate in his mind.

koutarou was always happy when anything involved keiji, fantasy or not. everything filled them with laughter and freedom, like the world was made for their love to exist. they’d constantly tease each other, running around and not caring about anything but each other. 

years later, koutarou still daydreams, except now, it’s of the times when they’d run around the school yards, blushing and loving one another in peace.

though those times were heavenly, it’s hard to favor it over his current life. 

in bed, koutarou hears the shower turn off. eager to see keiji again for their nightly cuddles, koutarou fluffs keiji’s pillow, tosses his phone aside and lays down with his arms stretched out to keiji, who just opened the door. 

koutarou doesn’t read as much as keiji, but he’s certain that life married to bokuto keiji is better than any romance novel.

**Author's Note:**

> pls do not mention “in another life” in the comments. not everything bokuaka needs to be ab that fic. personally, i think it’s very, very greatly written, but it always makes me sad and i just don’t enjoy getting reminded of it. 
> 
> i wrote this late at night bc, due to the snow, i have no school tomorrow :)


End file.
